Armrests that may be adjusted, for instance in terms of height, with reference to a support device are known in the related art. An armrest of such kind is known from German patent document 198 12 432 filed 21 Mar. 1998 by N. Lotz et al. The armrest is adjusted with a lever arm. In addition, the armrest is arranged pivotably.